A Home for Christmas
by Penstar1331
Summary: A little girl has just lost her mother just a few days before Christmas. Visiting his friend Kyoya Ohtori, Tamaki Suoh finds out the little girl is all alone now and offers his home for to stay. What will happen with this little girl coming to stay with one of the top richest men in all of Japan?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, well I'm finally doing it, I've put up the first chapter to my Christmas story. I had another for this and came up with a better idea when I watched this movie, I forgot the name but it's about a orphan girl who just lost her mother before Christmas, and helped this couple get back together after losing their son. Anyway knowing how caring Tamaki is he would want to take care of a little girl who just lost her mother. I hope you all enjoy this, updates for this story will be this Thursday and Friday, and next week will be Monday through Wednesday. After next Wednesday there will be no more updates until January 10. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 1

In a lobby, a little girl what was sitting with her head down; she was holding a bag and a teddy bear. She was dressed in a brown jacket, a pink turtle neck, jeans, and some snow boots. She had brown hair and brown eyes, but her eyes were field with the sadness at the moment; the poor little girl had just lost her mother.

As the elevator doors opened two tall very handsome men stepped out of the elevator. One had black hair, and was wearing glasses and a grey suit; the other man was blond hair and was wearing a tan suit. "So, Kyoya, the Christmas Party this year will be at my house this year, and the New Year's party will be at your house. It all sounds good to me," said the blond man.

"Yes, Tamaki, it should be all good all in time, but I need to get back to work," said the black haired man. But before the two parted ways, they noticed the little girl sitting in the lobby, looking sad with tears running down her face.

Both men looked at the little girl with concern in their eyes. Kyoya stopped a passing nurse to ask about the little girl. The nurse looked over to the little girl with a sad sigh and told the two men what happened.

"The poor little girl's mother was in an accident. The women died shortly after getting here, there was nothing we could do," said the nurse. "A woman brought her in saying that the little girl's mother was brought here. When we told her what happened, she told us that she was keeping her friend's little girl. She asked us to take care of the little girl; it turns out the home they were living in was in a bad neighborhood, and she did not want to bring the little girl back to that. That's why she is still here, we already called Child Services."

"That is so sad, and only a few days before Christmas," said Tamaki. "Wait, I have an idea; if Child Services comes before I come back, please tell them to wait."

Kyoya and the nurse just looked at each other and did what he said. Just when the Child Services woman came in, Tamaki came back to the lobby. "I'm Mrs. Honna, from Child Services where is Miss Haruka Mochie."

"Over there," said the nurse. But before Mrs. Honna could move, the blond haired man stopped her real fast. "Wait, before you do anything, I would like to talk to you. I just heard about the poor little girl and it would be awful to put her in a home Just weeks before Christmas. I just got off the phone with my wife, and I was wondering would it be okay if she came and stayed with us?" asked Tamaki.

"Well um, we would have to make sure your home is suitable and that you could provide for the child; and we will be looking for the little girl's family," said Mrs. Honna.

"I can assure you madam that this man is well off," said Kyoya. "This is Tamaki Suoh, Chairman of Ouran Academy, and many hotels and restaurants. I can bring everything up for you if need be."

"And you are sir?" asked Mrs. Honna.

"I'm Kyoya Ohtori, head of this Hospital." The woman looked at the two men before just nodding her head.

The little girl had not looked up from the floor, even with the four adults present. However, when she notices someone was standing in front of her, she finally looked up. In front of her stood nice looking business women, "Hello dear, I'm Mrs. Honna. I know this is very hard for you but would you come with me?" asked Mrs. Honna.

The women walked her over to the elevator to where the two men stood. "Haruka, this is Mr. Tamaki Suoh and his friend Kyoya Ohtori. Mr. Suoh has offered to let you stay with him and his wife until we find a member of your family," said Mrs. Honna.

"Hello dear, I'm sorry what happened to your mother, but I promise you we will take good care of you," said Tamaki.

The little girl just nodded her head. "If you don't mind Miss Mochie will be riding with me," said Mrs. Honna.

"But of course," said Tamaki. It was real quit on the ride down to the main lobby. Even with the two in seprit cars, the ride to Tamaki's house was quit.

When both cars had pulled in Mrs. Honna was very impressed with the size of the house, but Haruka was still too much in the process of losing her mother.

When they went inside only Shima, Tamaki's head maid, was present to see all of them. Tamaki had called Shima about the little girl, and she herself thought that it would be too scary for the little girl to be welcomed by all the servants.

"Welcome home master Tamaki, and welcome to the Second Suoh Mansion. I'm Shima the head maid of the house."

"Thank you," said Mrs. Honna. Haruka didn't say anything. "Um I hope you don't mind me asking but where would Mrs. Suoh be?"

"She is in the West Sitting Lounge," said Shima leading them all too where Tamaki's wife was.

Before coming into the room Shima announced their presents and stepped to the side. In the room sat beautiful women, who also had brown hair and brown eyes, and was very pregnant. When the woman saw the little girl she smiled and introduced herself, "Hello dear, my name is Haruhi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

 **Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter, and I'm glad that it already has a few chapters. First though I would like to say I went over the reviews and I will be revising the chapters tomorrow along with next update. Second I want to say that sorry that this chapter is kind of short, but I plan to make tomorrows chapter longer, or I will extend this chapter. And as you all can see, this is not a one-shot, but it still will not have many chapters. Lastly I will put up a big update page on my two main stories** _ **Kyoya and Haruhi's Love Story-**_ _ **New Beginnings**_ **and** _ **The Child of Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya.**_ **That's all for now until next time, I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 2

"Wait you are Haruhi Suoh?" asked Mrs. Honna. "I knew I had to hear the name Suoh from somewhere else. Your law firm does a lot with our company and I hear you are one of the best."

"Thank you," said Haruhi focusing her attention back on to the little girl. "Its Haruka right, why don't we show you were you will be sleeping?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes I agree with the madam, it might be a good idea for the little girl to have some space at the moment, and to let Mrs. Honna see the room is good for her," said Shima

"Agreed," said Mrs. Honna

When they all made it to Haruka's new room, Mrs. Honna was shock, Haruka just walked into the room. "When Tamaki called and asked if would be okay to bring you in, I said that was fine, and we got you room ready pretty quickly," said Haruhi.

"What do you think dear?" asked Tamaki, standing next to his wife.

"It's big," said Haruka. Haruhi just smiled at the little girl. "That's what I said when I moved in," said Haruhi. Both Haruka and Mrs. Honna looked her confused. "I was not born into this life, I come from what Tamaki and all my rich friends a commoner back ground."

"I hope I don't sound rude but how did you two meet?" asked Mrs. Honna. Haruhi went on and told them how they met, Mrs. Honna gave Tamaki some looks; but when Haruhi was done explaining, Mrs. Honna looked like she understood, some. "Well I guess everything looks okay, but can I talk to you two before I leave?" asked Mrs. Honna. "Haruka I will see you tomorrow."

When all the adults walked out of the room, Tamaki dismissed Shima, and lead Haruhi and Mrs. Honna to his office. "Now what did you want to ask?" asked Tamaki, taking a seat on the couch with Haruhi.

Mrs. Honna took the chair across from them, "Tomorrow I need one of you to go with Miss Haruka to her apartment to gather up the things she wants to keep," said Mrs. Honna.

"I can go with her tomorrow," said Haruhi. "Tamaki has a couple of meetings tomorrow, and he probably won't be for hours."

"I don't know Mrs. Suoh, the neighborhood is pretty bad, and aren't you pregnant?" asked Mrs. Honna looking a little worried.

"She is right dear, I'm sure everyone will understand if I cancel one or two meetings," said Tamaki.

"Oh I'm sure I will be fine," said Haruhi. "Besides I can always get some of Kyoya's guards to come with."

"Well if you are sure then," said Mrs. Honna. "I will send you the information as soon as I get back to my office," said Mrs. Honna.

"And I will call Kyoya to get some protection for you and Haruka," said Tamaki.

After Mrs. Honna left, Shima said dinner was almost ready, "I'll go see if Haruka would like to join us," said Tamaki running off before Haruhi could object.

When he got there Haruka was on the bed asleep. Tamaki walked over to tuck her in but stopped when he saw her tears; she was crying in her sleep. "Don't worry princess, we will take care of you," Tamaki said patting her head and let her sleep.

It was a long day after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, here it is the next chapter, and like I said, after I post this chapter I will revise the other two chapters. I want to thank everyone who is following, favoring, and just reading this story. I also would like to say I might be posting another chapter tomorrow, or it will be up Monday. Again thank you and I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 3

When Tamaki came down stairs, Haruhi was sitting at the dining room table, waiting on him. "I'm guessing the poor girl was asleep?" asked Haruhi, more in a fact then a question.

"Yes," said Tamaki taking his seat at the table.

"It will be okay Tamaki, she just will need sometime," said Haruhi putting her hand on top of his. "Do you want me to call Kyoya or do you want to do it?" asked Haruhi as their food was being placed in front of them. "Thank you."

"I will do it, while you go check on her when we are done," said Tamaki. "I will make sure someone goes with you in case she is hungry."

"That's good with me," said Haruhi. "You should also ask him if he can try looking into finding any family members of Haruka. Knowing him he's probably started already."

"Yes that's a good idea and he probably is. There is also another thing at hand, the girl's mother's funeral. Kyoya managed to get a contact list of Mrs. Mochie. He found the contact information from the woman who brought Haruka to the hospital. She said it was fine that Kyoya take over the funeral arrangement and that she would gather all off their friends."

"When's the funeral?" asked Haruhi.

"It will be on Friday," said Tamaki. It was quit for a moment, "Haruhi, what are we going to do if they can't find any family to bring her in?"

"I don't know Tamaki, lets come to that bridge if need be," said Haruhi.

When they were done eating Tamaki went back to his office to call Kyoya while Haruhi went with a maid to see if the little girl was okay.

"Haruka?" asked Haruhi opening the girl's door. Haruka was sitting up in bed hugging her bear. "We didn't wake you, did we?"

"No," said Haruka.

"Well are you hungry, Mrs. Mina here can bring you something to eat."

"Okay," said Haruka.

Haruhi looked at the little girl, knowing how she felt; she too did lose her mother at a very young age.

"Can you please bring up a bowl of ramen," said Haruhi. The maid bowed her head and did as her mistress said. "While Mina is bringing you some food I would like to talk to you if that's okay?" Haruka just nodded her head, "Well tomorrow I will be going with you back to your apartment so you can see what you want to keep."

At that the little girl looked up at Haruhi. "I, I, I don't want to go back there," cried Haruka. "What's the point going back there if my mother is gone?"

Haruhi just took the little girl in her arms and let her cry. "It's okay Haruka, I will be going with you and so will Mrs. Honna," said Haruhi.

"I can come along to Mrs. Suoh," said Mina coming in with some food. "Master Suoh said it might be best if I came with you so you can have some help."

"See dear, you want be alone in this," said Haruhi smiling along with maid.

For the first time that day, Haruka actually let a small smile cross her face. "Thank you," said Haruka, giving Haruhi and the maid a small hug.

"Well if that is for now I let you be for now," said Mina bowing.

"Yes, thank you, Mina," said Haruhi.

After Mina left Haruka started eating her food, but then stopped when she saw how big Haruhi really was. "Mrs. Suoh, are you really pregnant?" asked Haruka.

"You can call me Haruhi you know, and yes I am. I'm actually due sometime after the new year," said Haruhi.

"Do you know what you are having?" asked Haruka.

"Yep, we are having a boy, and before you ask, no we haven't found any names we like yet," said Haruhi.

"What about Akio," said Haruka?

"That actually sounds like a good name," said Haruhi. "Where did you come up with that name?"

"My mom told me that she and my dad wanted me to be a surprise, so they already had two names for a girl and boy. My dad came up with the girls name and my mom came up with the boy's name," said Haruka smiling a little, but all too suddenly it vanished. Haruka started to cry again into Haruhi, while Haruhi hugged her. "I really am an orphan now. I have no more parents to spare, I have no one now."

"Shh, shh, that's not true, you may no longer have your mommy and daddy, but now you have me, Tamaki, Mrs. Mina, and even Mrs. Honna. Plus right now our friend Kyoya is helping you to find other members of your family."

"But what if he can't find anyone, what will happen then?" asked Haruka.

Tamaki had asked this question before, what would happen. Haruhi gave the little girl a small smile. "Then I guess if you wanted you could stay here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, might I just say wow, I'm so glad a few people are reading this. I'm glad this story is getting some notice; I just hope that I get done by Wednesday. I will be writing the next chapter tonight, and write another chapter tomorrow, that way two chapters will posted tomorrow. And tomorrow night I will try to finish up the story and finish posting Wednesday. That's all for now, enjoy the next chapter. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 4

The next day Haruka, Haruhi, Mrs. Honna, and Miss Mina went to Haruka's old apartment to collect her things; but for safety, they also had some of Kyoya's men come with them. "Wow, my old neighborhood was never like this," said Haruhi, as they began walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, mine too," said both Mrs. Honna and Miss Mina.

"They only moved here because Riska was on a tight budget after her husband died," said a woman in what looked like a waitress uniform. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I was a friend of Riska Mocha, Keata Komochie, I'm the one who left Haruka at the hospital. I'm sorry for doing that to you Haruka, but..."

"I know Aunt Kea and it's okay these very nice women are taking care of me until they can find me some of my family," said Haruka.

Haruhi noticed the sad look on Keada's face when Haruka said they were looking for her family. "That's nice dear, if you need my help; here is my number," said Keata.

"Thank you," said Mrs. Honna as she took the number. "Now Haruka why don't you go in and see what you want to keep." Haruka and Miss Mina and two guards followed Mrs. Honna, while Haruhi and two other guards stayed outside.

"Um, Miss Keata, I'm Haruhi Suoh, Haruka is staying with me and my husband right now," said Haruhi.

"Oh, so you're Suoh," said Keada. "Your friend Mr. Kyoya Ohtori told me where Haruka was. Thank you for taking her in. If I didn't live here I probably would have taken her in, but with two jobs trying to make ends meet, it's hard for people like us."

"Yes, I understand," said Haruhi. When Keata looked at her confused, Haruhi told the women about her past, and how she came to be with her life.

"Wow, man I wished I was that smart, I'm glad Haruka has someone like you to relate to," said Keata. "Well I better get to work and thank you again for taking care of that little girl."

After Haruhi saw the woman leave, Haruhi went to help Haruka gather her things. It was a long sad process, and it was even sadder for Haruka when she saw some movers take the things that Haruka could not really take.

The three women though stood beside her, they assured her that things would be okay; and Haruhi was going to make sure that Haruka's most preciouse things to her were kept safe, and that the rest could go to a charity. Haruka was glad to have someone like Haruhi by her side.

On the other side of town, Tamaki was just getting out of a meeting when he saw Kyoya waiting for him. "Kyoya, what brings you by?" asked Tamaki.

"Well first I wanted to see how you little guest was doing," said Kyoya, as Tamaki lead them to his office.

"Well she is doing as fine as little girl is doing after losing her mother," said Tamaki a little sad. "But it looks like she took some liking to Haruhi."

"That's good, and as for the second reason I'm here is we might of already found a lead to a blood relative of Haruka."

"Really," said Tamaki a little surprised. "Have you contacted them yet?"

"No, not yet," said Kyoya looking thoughtful. "There is some stuff I want to check before I do anything. When I'm finished I will call them first thing in the morning."

"Kyoya there is only a few days left until the day of the funeral, are you sure that is wise?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes, it is," said Kyoya. "Just make sure that little girl is being taken care of and I will let you know something tomorrow."

"Sure thing," said Tamaki. "I have some time before my next meeting, want to grab lunch?"

"No thanks, I have some other plans at the moment; let's rain check," said Kyoya.

"Oh right, I will see you later then," said Tamaki waving bye to his friend. After Kyoya left, Tamaki decided to have lunch in his office, and decided to call Haruhi to see how everything was doing.

"Everything was fine Tamaki, we just finished putting her stuff away," said Haruhi on the phone. Right now Haruhi was in her favorite sitting room, sitting by a fireplace. Haruka was in her room taking a nap, after she just got done eating.

"I can't believe she is asleep right now, are you sure..." Tamaki started to say.

"Yes Tamaki, she is fine, let's just be glad that she is eating right now. I remember when my own mother past away, I hardly ate at all," said Haruhi.

"Well if you are sure, I will let you go," said Tamaki. "I need to go ahead to my next meeting. See you three when I get home. I love you my Haruhi."

Haruhi just smiled into the phone. Ever since Tamaki found out they were having a baby, he would always say 'see you two at home,' now it was three with Haruka.

When Haruhi got off the phone with Tamaki, she noticed that Haruka was standing in the door way, still looking sleepy, holding her bear. "Haruka, are you okay sweet heart?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, I just couldn't really sleep," said Haruka, walking slowly toward Haruhi. "Um, was it true, that you lost you mom when you were little too?"

Haruhi just looked at her with a small sad smile, "Yes I did," said Haruhi. "I was a bit younger then you when I lost my mother. That's how I know a little what you are going through."

"How did you get over it?" asked Haruka.

"Well that's the thing dear, you don't have to get over it, you just need to learn to move on with your life, taking one day at a time," said Haruhi.

"I think it's going to take me a real long time to move forward," said Haruka.

Haruhi just took the little girl's hands into hers, "Haruka it's going to probably sometime before you can really move on with your life, and there are going to be days even when you are older when you wish you mom could be here for something. Like I wish my mother would be here with me when I bring my first child into the world; but you know there will be days when you hardly think about it, because the right people will be by your side helping you along the way."

"Like you and Mr. Tamaki?" asked Haruka.

Haruhi smiled at her, "Yes like me and Tamaki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone here is the next chapter, sorry it is a little short, but I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer. The next chapter will be up later today. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 5

By the time Tamaki had just gotten home, supper was almost ready. Tamaki found Haruhi and Haruka already at the dining table. "Hello my princesses," said Tamaki giving his wife a kiss on the lips and patting Haruka's head, she just smiled at him.

"About time you got home, I was afraid you would miss dinner," said Haruhi, as Tamaki took the seat beside Haruhi.

"Well blame it on the last meeting," said Tamaki. "This joker hardly knew what he was talking about. I told him that we would talk about it after the New Year. That way Kyoya can help me, I want another opion on this thing."

"You know Kyoya will tell you he will get a 1% like always if you do this," said Haruhi with a smirk. To help Tamaki with his decision making so he could have more confidence in himself, Kyoya would just take a little bit for his help; after all his helping Tamaki put him off on his other work."

"Well it's worth it not to try to hurt the company," said Tamaki. "On a lighter note, how was your day?"

"It was fine," said Haruka.

"That's good to hear dear," said Tamaki. "I have a surprise for you after dinner, if you want it that is," giving a little girl a wink.

"What is it?" asked Haruka looking a little surprised already, so did Haruhi as this was the first of hearing this.

"You will just have to wait and see," said Tamaki giving her a smile. Haruka gave him a nice smile back too.

Dinner was soon placed in front of them, and the three of them ate. Unlike Haruhi, this was Tamaki first real time seeing Haruka interactive, he just hope the person Kyoya found could give the girl the comfort that she will need.

When dinner was over, Tamaki took Haruka and Haruhi to the sitting room, with the fireplace, where some smore stuff was set out for all of them. "Wow, we are going to make smores," said Haruka with a smile on her face.

"Yep," said Tamaki, happy to see Haruka smile. Haruhi on the other hand was a little worried about it until she saw one of the butlers with a fire distinguisher, and Miss Mina leave out some small hand wipes.

"Now let's start toasting those marshmallows," said Tamaki.

"Yeah," said Haruka. Haruka had a nice time making smores with Tamaki and Haruhi. They were so nice to her, but she knew if they found any members of her family she would most likely go with them. However, she knew there was also a chance if they did not find anyone, that she would not mind staying with the Suohs'.

Later that night, Tamaki had come to Haruka's room to see how she was doing. When he got there he saw Haruhi finishing up a story to Haruka.

"Hello princess did you enjoy the story?" asked Tamaki, when Haruhi had put the book down.

"Yes, I did," said Haruka. "Thank you for the nice story Haruhi, and thank you Tamaki for the smores."

"You're welcome dear, now let's make sure you are tucked in good," said Tamaki tucking her into bed.

"Okay," said Haruka giving off a yawn. Haruhi and Tamaki just smiled at her while she drifted off to sleep.

Walking back to their room hand in hand, Haruhi and Tamaki were glad the little girl could go bed thinking of something nice instead of sad. "That was sweet of what you did for her," said Haruhi, sitting in bed.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice to send her to bed with sweet dreams," said Tamaki. "I also wanted to talk to you in private, and not over the phone; but Kyoya came by the office today, and told me he had a lead to Haruka's family."

"He already has a lead?" asked Haruhi. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because Kyoya wanted to do some extra back ground checks on this person," said Tamaki.

"Well let's hope we have something and that they are good people," said Haruhi.

"Yes, well let's get some sleep," said Tamaki. Tamaki wrapped his arm over Haruhi's shoulder, and Haruhi snuggled into him, both of them drifting off into a nice sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

The next morning was quit pleasant, as Tamaki called his office telling them that he would be in until around lunch. Tamaki wanted to be home so he could talk to Haruka ounce Kyoya's call came in. It was just a short time after breakfast that Tamaki had gotten the call.

"Hello Kyoya," said Tamaki.

"Hello Tamaki, well I guess you want me to tell you what I know?" said Kyoya.

"Yes, did you find everything you needed too?" asked Tamaki.

"Well in a matter of speaking yes I did," said Kyoya. "A Mrs. Akane Nakaharah, she is the sister to her Haruka's father. She lives in a simple house, with her husband Rai, and their two children; one is 13 year old boy, and the other 10 year old girl. Both husband and wife are finically stable, and their kids go to nice school."

"Well that's all nice I guess," said Tamaki. He was happy that Kyoya found some nice relatives of Haruka's, but there was a part of him that wanted them to be not so well off. "Have you contacted them yet our anything?'

"I did, but..." Kyoya started to say, but then sighed. "When I told called them, I learned some entrusting things."

"Well go on, what it is?" asked Tamaki.

"It turns out that Haruka's parents got pregnant with her right out of high school, and were not even married. Haruka's father was apparently disowned from his family after refusing never to see Haruka's mother ever again. Mrs. Mochie came from family similar to Haruhi's, she was kind of poor and only lived with her mother and father. Both of them sadly died after Haruka was almost a year old.

"When I told them about Haruka, she said "she guess would take on her good for nothing brothers kid." Tamaki I think it is wise that we meet this women first, I have already talked it over with Mrs. Honna."

"Good, did you already set up a meeting spot with this supposed aunt?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes, I picked out the place, I will send you that information along with the information on this aunt," said Kyoya.

"Thanks Kyoya, see you then," said Tamaki hanging up the phone.

"Tamaki did you just got off the phone with Kyoya?" asked Haruhi, walking into her husband's study.

"Yes, yes I did," said Tamaki.

Haruhi could tell in his face that is information was not good, "What did he say, is everything okay?" asked Haruhi.

Tamaki told Haruhi everything that Kyoya had told him. "Oh my gosh, that is horrible," said Haruhi. "And the two of you and Mrs. Honna are going to meet this woman?"

"Yes, when I come back, we will talk to Haruka," said Tamaki.

Tamaki new how it felt to cast away by a family member, he too was now relating how similar his and Haruka's back grounds might be. This only made him wonder if Haruka should just stay with them, but he knew that it might be better for someone blood related to take care of her.

Just as Tamaki was about to head out to the meeting spot, he saw Haruka looking at a picture. "Haruka is everything okay dear?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah, but whose this, she looks like Mrs. Haruhi?" asked Haruka. "She looks pretty."

"She was pretty, that's Haruhi's mother," said Tamaki.

"Oh," said Haruka, looking at the women in the photo. They were quit for a moment until Haruka spoke again, "I know my mother's funeral is tomorrow."

"How..." Tamaki started to say.

"I kind of heard you and Haruhi talk about it, and some maids. It's okay," said Haruka.

Tamaki sighed and pulled her in for hug. "Haruka, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner when it was, but we were going to tell you sooner, but..."

"What?" asked Haruka?

"Well we might have found you a relative already. Did you ever know about your father's side of your family?"

"No, momma never talked about them, only hers. I always thought daddy never had a family," said Haruka.

"Well it turns out that he has a sister that might want you," said Tamaki.

Haruka did not like the look she was excited over the news. "Oh," was all she said. "Well I have a meeting I need to get to, I will see you when I get home, okay?" asked Tamaki.

"Okay," said Haruka, and she walked off. 'Maybe she could be happier here,' thought Tamaki.

At the meeting place, Kyoya, Mrs. Honna, and another man were there. "Tamaki meet Mr. Honna he too works in child service," said Kyoya.

"Hello sir nice to meet you," said Tamaki, shaking Mr. Honna's hand.

"Hello sir, how is the child doing in your home, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Mr. Honna.

"She is doing fine, she found out though that her mother's funeral is tomorrow," said Tamaki. "She is trying to put on a brave face, but I know she is hurting deeply."

"Yes, it must be hard on the poor kid," said Mr. Honna.

It was past 15 minutes when Mrs. Nakahara was supposed to show up. Finally a woman dressed in a business suit, with hair done up in a tight bun, walked up to their table. "Hello I'm Mrs. Akane Nakahara, you wanted to speak with me," said the women.

"Yes madam, I'm Kyoya Ohtori, this is Mr. And Mrs. Honna from child service, and this is Tamaki Suoh who is taking care of your niece."

"Oh, I see," said the woman looking not at all too happy after looking that sadden over her poor niece. "Well I told you already told you I would take her in, after all she probably better off then she would have been in an orphanage or with that women who got my stupid brother kicked out of the family."

"Excuse me madam but please do not disrespect the dead," said Tamaki looking kind of mad at the disrespectful woman.

"Please Mr. Suoh, I can tell you are a very respectful man, my brother on the other hand made some bad choices, choosing to be with a woman below him. My father tried to reason with him, but he rather live in a povered family then with us. After he died I tried to get my stupid sister in-law to let me take care of her child, but she refused. I could of filed for custody, but I thought something later on would force her to give up her child, sadly thought it was death," said Mrs. Nakahara.

Throughout that whole conversation did the woman look remorseful or sadden as she talked. Tamaki was for certain that he would not let Haruka go to this disrespectful woman. "Mrs. Nakahara," said Kyoya. "Mr. Suoh here is elegit child. His grandmother for half his life never once inknowlged him, not even in the three years he had to leave his mother behind. His wife Mrs. Haruhi Suoh, who is one of the best lawyers in all of Japan, grew up poor with her tranviste father. Her mother died when she was only five, and she has never known who both of her grandparents are."

The woman was turning pale as Kyoya stared her down. "So before you judge others on their back ground, think first before you talk, So as seeing as you never had a good relation with Mrs. Mochie or her daughter, I don't you really are her aunt."

"What, but I just told you about my brother and his wife," said Mrs. Nakahara.

"No madam, what all we heard was you disrespect the dead, and to me it looks like you hardly have a relationship with the young girl," said Mrs. Honna.

"If we were to place three pictures of three different girls, do you think you could point out which one is your niece?" asked Mr. Honna.

"No she wouldn't and how could she probably only seeing her once or twice in her life," said Tamaki. "And even if I didn't offer Haruka my home to stay in, I believe she would of gone father then you or anyone else in your pathetic family."

"This is unbelievable, fine you want the brat you can have her, I don't need this from you idiot who think you are better than me," said Mrs. Nakahara.

"Oh believe me madam, we are better then you; in money and in respect to others," said Kyoya.

"And if what you said is true, please sign this," said Mrs. Honna, handing her some file.

"Of course," said the woman. After that Mrs. Nakahara walked out for good.

"Now Tamaki, would you want Miss Haruka?" asked Kyoya, smiling.

"What?" asked Tamaki?

"Mr. Suoh I know it's all of sudden, but do you think you and your wife would like to adopt Haruka Mochie?" asked Mrs. Honna.

Tamaki looked surprised at first, but then a smile grew on his face, "Yes, and I know for sure my wife would want her too."

"Good, now why don't we go back to your place and talk with Haruhi and Haruka about this," said Kyoya.

"Yes, that seem fine with me," said Tamaki.

However, when they got home, they found out that Haruka was missing.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

"What do you mean she is missing?" asked Tamaki looking panicked.

"When I went to check on Haruka, I found her book back missing along with some clothes, toys, and pictures," said Haruhi looking very upset at the moment.

"Calm down Mrs. Suoh, you're in no shape to be panicking," said Mrs. Honna. "She couldn't have gotten far, and it's not that late. Let's spread out and go looking for her."

"Right," said everyone. All the staff, the Honnas', Tamaki, and Kyoya spread out to find her.

'Why would she wonder off?' Thought Tamaki, then it hit him. Tamaki had told her that they might have found her a relative for her to go stay with; she probably thought they did not want her anymore, so she decided to run away.

Tamaki ran faster to find the little girl, and then he got another idea. The pool house was far away from the house, and it was very warm in there; the door was not locked, so she might have went there to hide for the time being.

When he got to the pool house, Tamaki held in his breath as he stepped foot inside. "Haruka are you in here, Haruka?" called out Tamaki.

"Go away," said a small voice, "You don't want me anymore so leave me alone."

"Haruka we were only trying to find you relatives because we thought you would be better off with them, but I was wrong sweet heart, you belong with us, said Tamaki still, looking around for her. "And if you want to really stick around, we want you to become a permanet member of this family."

"You want me to be part of your family?" asked Haruka, coming out of her hiding spot.

"Yes, dear we want you to become part of this family," said Tamaki walking over to her, and knelt down to her level. "Haruka, do you want to be part of this family, and be Haruka Mochie Suoh?"

Haruka threw her arms around Tamaki in a hug and started crying, "Yes, I don't won't to go anywhere else," said Haruka.

Tamaki picked her up in one arm and grabbed her bag with his other hand, and carried Haruka back to the house.

Everyone had already regrouped in the lounge to think where Haruka could be, and before Kyoya could call his police force, Tamaki came through the door with Haruka. "Haruka," said Haruhi, working her way to the little girl. When Tamaki put her down, Haruhi gave her a hug, Haruka hugging her back.

"I think it is safe to say," Kyoya started to say looking at the three of them; "Haruka has come home."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, here is the last chapter. I'm sorry the last chapter was short, but I was tired when I wrote this, and I really wanted to finish this story. I hope you like how this story ends, but next Christmas if possible, I will extend it out more. I wanted to do more with this story but since, just like my Christmas shopping, I started late. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year.**

Ch. 8

After Haruka was found, Tamaki and Haruhi went ahead and did the paper work to adopt her into the family. Haruka sat and watched them sign the paper work as she ate a hot meal from being outside in the cold; Kyoya even made sure to look over her to make sure she wasn't sick.

"We will send in the paper work, and we will make sure you see a judge on December 27," said Mrs. Honna.

"Thank you for your help, see you tomorrow," said Haruhi. The Honna's waved bye to them as they walked out the door. She then turned to Haruka to ask if she was okay.

"From what I can tell she looks fine to me, but you might want to keep an eye on her just in case she starts to really sneeze," said Kyoya.

"Why don't I get Miss Mina to fix you a hot bath to warm you up some more?" asked Haruhi trying to get up from her seat.

"With bubbles?" asked Haruka.

Haruhi just laughed a little, "Yes, we can do bubbles," said Haruhi.

When the girls were gone, Tamaki sighed deeply. "What's wrong Tamaki, I figured you be happy about keeping that little girl?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes I am happy, but that woman, I just…" Tamaki started to say.

"Yes, when I found out that information on her, I tried looking for another relative but could not find another one. I'm starting to think us being at the hospital as the same time as her was fate," said Kyoya smiling.

"You know, old pal, you could be right," said Tamaki, smiling.

"Tamaki, I'm always right," said Kyoya.

The next day, as Haruka got ready for her mother's funeral, she took out a small box and pulled out a pretty locket. "Haruka, are you ready dear?" asked Tamaki knocking at her door.

"Yes, I'm ready," said Haruka opening up the door. She was dressed in a simple long sleeve black dress, white tights, black dress shoes, and had on a heavy black jacket. The funeral was to be held outside, and even though there was still snow on the ground, the sun was shining down.

"Haruka you look beautiful, but are you okay?" asked Tamaki knelling down.

"Yes, I'm fine, daddy," said Haruka, smiling at her new father.

Tamaki could not help but smile back at her. He then suddenly saw the necklace that Haruka was wearing. "Haruka, where did you get that, it's so pretty on you?" asked Tamaki.

"My mom gave it to me on my last birthday when I turned seven," said Haruka. "She said that my dad had bought it for my first birthday and they would give it me when I was older."

When she opened it up, inside was a group picture of what looked like an older couple along with a younger couple, and a baby. "This was my first family," said Haruka, smiling a sad smile.

Tamaki noticed that the other side was empty, and got an idea in his head. "You know Haruka," said Tamaki as he closed the locket slowly, and started leading her down the stairs, "I think your family just got a lot bigger."

When they came down stairs, Haruhi and Miss Mina were already down stairs waiting for them. Haruhi walked over to the little girl and gave her a nice hug. To Haruka, Haruhi reminded her of her mother, and hoped that both their mothers were hugging each other as well.

At the grave site, Haruka was amazed at all the people that had come out to her mother's funeral. Most of the people she recognized from the dinner her mother worked at, but there were some people she had never seen before. Tamaki told her that she would meet the others at the wake.

After everyone was seated, a preacher finally began to speak, "Today is a sad day as we say good bye to a kind and caring woman, Riska Mochie. She was a hard worker, working long hours to support her and her daughter; but no matter how tuff things got she always carried a smile on her face. There are many of you out there who knew this woman, and there are some of you who do not know of her. We are all joined here today not only to say good bye to Riska, but we are also here to support a lovely young lady, Haruka Mochie."

At the mention of her name, Haruka looked up at the preacher, "Do you want to say something, its okay if can't handle it?" asked the preacher.

"No, I can," said Haruka, as she walked up front next to her mother's picture. "My mom was a kind woman, and I miss her more each day, especially with Christmas almost here; but when I thought I was alone, two special people came into my life." Haruka smiled at Tamaki and Haruhi, who also smiled back. "Before I came here, I showed Tamaki the picture of my old family, and as I look at all the faces here, I really realize how big my family has gotten, and how it will continue to grow. My mom said kindness and love will keep me going through life, even when things seem the darkest. My mom may be gone, but I'm not alone, not anymore."

Haruka ran and gave her new parents a big hug, around them they could feel the smiles and tears as people looked at them. As the sun shown down on them, Haruka thought she felt a few more arms hug her. Her eyes went wide when she heard, " _I love you sweet heart."_

When she looked up she could have sworn she saw the faces of her family in the light, then disappear. Haruka, even though she was still sad about losing her mother, was happy that she found a home for Christmas.


End file.
